


I Knew You Were Trouble (When You Walked In)

by skyline999



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shaving, Size Kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: It is all wrong, but it feels so good. Damian can’t help but indulge in masturbation until Slade suddenly breaks in.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 16





	I Knew You Were Trouble (When You Walked In)

**Author's Note:**

> 斯莱德：阿巴阿巴阿巴  
> 达米安：？？？

斯莱德进屋的时候着实吃了一惊。

开门的一瞬间达米安飞快地扯过一旁的被子，试图遮住关键部位，但是还是太迟了。斯莱德已经看见了。

只见床上的男孩浑身赤裸，蜜色的皮肤上系着密密麻麻的红绳结，胸口留出两块空缺，将中间红肿的乳头暴露出来。股间光洁无毛，被子堪堪遮住半勃的阴茎。又细又直的双腿从被子下面伸出，摆成一个尴尬的大开的姿势。

“哇哦”

老男人发出一声夸张的惊叹，身体却完全没有退出房间的意思。

达米安狠狠瞪着面前的男人，血液往面部涌去，使男孩的耳廓发烫。

字节在唇齿间流转，最终达米安只是压低嗓音，朝斯莱德嘶嘶低吼。

“出...去”

斯莱德挑眉，视线在达米安身上肆无忌惮地逡巡，从胸口的绳结，到绳结下微微发红的皮肤，在大腿根部来回扫荡，最后回到达米安的脸上，看着男孩微张的嘴和肿胀的唇瓣。

达米安抿了抿嘴，被单下的肌肉收紧了一下，然后又慢慢放松。

“你什么都没有看见，现在出去。”

见斯莱德正要开口，达米安咬牙切齿地补上：“请。”

“介于韦恩先生把你托付给我，又向我郑重嘱托了你的安危，”斯莱德把房间的门拉开，侧身进入房间，然后在身后“咔嗒”一声带上房门，“我有正当的理由索要一个解释。”

达米安一动不动。

“我们的恶魔崽子正在做什么事情，”斯莱德一步步逼近床边，俯身朝下，投下的阴影从脚部向上将达米安一点点蚕食笼罩，“探索世界的奥秘吗。”

达米安正在脑内做着激烈的反省。他大意了，他不应该这样疏忽的。都怪荷尔蒙一时冲昏了头脑，达米安甚至忘记将房门反锁。

不对，区区门锁根本拦不住斯莱德，反倒显得欲盖弥彰。

总而言之，从头到尾都错了，被斯莱德发现是最大的错误。

达米安自暴自弃地想，藏在背后手上的动作却没停，当务之急是从绳结之中脱离出来。

“所以说——”

达米安身上的红绳应声而落，顺着身体的曲线往下滑，在胯部堆成一团。

斯莱德做出一个混合惊叹和赞许的表情，“那么我们可以首先排除，恶魔崽子被绑架的可能性。”

“...继续。”

斯莱德已经进入了达米安的私人空间范围内，并且还在前进，达米安的眉头皱起，腿往被单下缩了缩。

“你被威胁了吗？”

“什么——不可能！”

“哦——可惜，我还以为你被什么人威胁挟，绑上这些羞耻的绳子...”

达米安的脸因为斯莱德的话语又变热了一分，但是这关乎荣誉与尊严，达米安听见自己立刻反驳：“没有人能够威胁我，永远不。”

“但是你现在就被我抓住了哦...”

达米安又抿紧嘴不说话了。

斯莱德决定再逗逗他。

“这下可难办了，”他故意露出一种很苦恼的表情，像是在思考一个困难的问题，“韦恩先生交给我的是一个处子，但是现在我却有一个淫荡的男孩，你说，那个清纯的达米安韦恩去哪里了呀。你把他藏起来了吗？”

达米安在隐隐发抖，不明显，但是斯莱德看得清楚，男孩又被性唤起了。

“说呀，你把他藏在哪里了？”手指爬上达米安的大腿，摩挲着往上爬行，转眼来到了被单和皮肤的交接处。

“不说话，我可要自己寻找了哦，为了给韦恩先生一个说法。”

达米安没动，算是默许的意思。

指尖挑开轻薄的被单，斯莱德向下按压手指，贴着达米安光滑的大腿内侧一路前进。

“唔...”

达米安在颤抖，非常明显了，肌肉在斯莱德的手掌下轻微地抽搐，但是仍然僵硬着不肯移动。

股间堆积的绳结挡住了斯莱德的前进，老男人挑眉，拽了拽红绳示意身下的男孩。

达米安满脸怒容用泛红的眼睛瞪着斯莱德的脸，身体却配合地依次抬起双腿，让老男人顺利地移除所有障碍物。抬腿的时候被单顺势滑落，斯莱德立刻把被子取走，让达米安无法继续遮盖腿间。

“斯莱德...”达米安试图夺回被子。

斯莱德给了一个不赞许的目光。

现在一切都变得清晰明了了，达米安身上已空无一物，只有先前束缚留下的红印在皮肤上影影约约，没有被单遮盖，达米安蜷缩起双腿遮挡腿间的勃起。

但是斯莱德早就看到了。

“不在这里呢...”假惺惺地检查了一遍，斯莱德把所有绳结丢在了床尾，“你有什么想法达米安在哪里吗？”

“...”

“是不是藏在身上了？”

达米安拒绝配合斯莱德的手。

“腿打开。”斯莱德声音突然变沉。

男孩一惊，身体僵硬了一下，然后双腿放软，顺从的朝两边打开。惊讶于达米安的柔韧性，斯莱德把达米安的两腿掰开，一路下压直到膝盖紧紧贴合床单，毫无困难。

达米安一直试图隐藏的器官直接暴露在斯莱德的视线之中，无论是前面细软的阴茎，还是后面紧缩的穴口。

斯莱德忍不住“噗嗤”了一声，并且达米安该死的知道他在笑什么。

“你这么小，真可爱。”

斯莱德伸手挑逗达米安的勃起，将软绵的阴茎拨到男孩的小腹上，红嫩的龟头蹭在肚皮上，被刺激到噗噗吐出一股清液。

“嗯...啊”

“看起来不在这里呢...”斯莱德持续搓动达米安的阴茎，满意地感受手中的肉条又变硬了几分，“那么还可能在哪里呢？”

“这不好玩...斯莱德...嗯......”

“是嘛，你的小弟弟可不是这么说的，你看，它喜欢得直流口水呢...”

“...”达米安似乎放弃了挣扎，自暴自弃地抬起腿，“这里...”

“嗯？”

“做你想做的。”

“对不起，我没听清。”

“...进来这里”

“还有呢？”斯莱德捏了一下前端，达米安浑身一颤。

“做你想...”

“咳嗯，纠正。”

“...”达米安羞红了脸，生理性的泪水在眼眶里打转，半晌，抿了抿嘴，“...我想要，请...请进来。”

斯莱德挑眉。

“悉听遵命。”

达米安夹紧了斯莱德的手指，小穴紧紧咬着进入的异物不松口。

“放松点，孩子。”

“...！”趁达米安放松的瞬间，斯莱德又入侵了一根手指。

“看来我们找到小韦恩先生了...”斯莱德旋转手指，四处按压达米安的内壁，“在这里，我发现他——”

“唔嗯——”达米安猛地弹起。

“是这里吗，看来我找对了？”

“你这个混...混蛋...”

“注意语言。”

达米安抬脚想要蹬踹面前的人，被斯莱德一把握住脚踝，向上抬起一直举到肩膀。达米安涨红了脸，却无法挣脱老男人的桎梏。

“柔韧性不错嘛。”

“...干你的活...斯莱德...”

闻言斯莱德却抽出了手指，连同限制达米安行动的手也松开了，他向后撤去，双手抱胸，懒洋洋得端详达米安四肢大敞，穴口翕张的样子。

“我记得我的任务只是确保韦恩少爷的安全，照顾他的性欲不在我的服务范围之内。”

说着斯莱德无耻地挺了挺下半身，老男人的分量十足，尽管有衣物包裹，胯下鼓鼓一大包依旧十分有视觉冲击力。

“如果你想要，那就得自己来取，对吧，韦恩？”

达米安的呼吸变得急促。

半晌，男孩屈服于欲望，翻过身爬向斯莱德的胯间。

斯莱德的阴茎滚烫，隔着布料触摸到都使达米安微微发抖，他想狠狠一口咬在这个令人恼火的玩意上，但是他又这么想要这根粗大的玩意。最终达米安还是扒下内裤，将沉甸甸的斯莱德捧在手心。

斯莱德的头发都花白了，下面却还是浓密的乌黑，丛生的黑发从布料的边缘露出来，达米安做了一个嫌恶的表情。

“舔舔前面。”

达米安伸出舌头，碰了碰前端，苦涩微咸的味道在舌尖蔓延，斯莱德发出一声轻微的叹息。

“吞进去。”

“不要得寸进尺，斯莱德，”达米安皱起眉头，“......唔”

斯莱德按住达米安的后脑勺往下压，将大半根阴茎顶入男孩的口腔，龟头径直抵在了咽喉，达米安不禁干呕起来。

“做的很棒，儿子。”

达米安轻微地挣扎了一下，咿咿唔唔的抗议声从嘴角泄漏，舌头却乖乖地卷上斯莱德的阴茎，卖力地吮吸起来。

猜到恶魔崽子的心思，斯莱德警告：“敢咬可以试试，小心你的屁股开花。”

达米安发出一声嗤声作为回应。

含了一会儿，达米安的身体开始剧烈颤抖，体位的缘故使得氧气变得缺乏，斯莱德松开固定达米安头部的手，达米安猛地吐出口中的阴茎。滑腻的黏液拉成细丝，连接至达米安的嘴角，被男孩用手背狠狠擦去。

“躺下，儿子。”

斯莱德往手上吐了点唾沫，并起两指塞进达米安的后穴里，简单扩张后退出，换成阴茎抵在洞口。

“真紧，你想被撑破吗，放松。”

“...闭上你的嘴，认真干...活...”达米安努力收缩后穴，尽力放松四周的肌肉以适应对他来说过于粗大的阴茎，“嗯啊...”

“太紧了...呼...放松”

“儿子你的肠子真小...太小了”

“别叫我儿子，斯莱德...！”

“好好...那么叫你宝贝？宝贝...宝贝儿你真紧...”

终于，斯莱德全部进入了达米安，双手扶住达米安窄小的臀部，几乎全部包在掌心，斯莱德挺动胯部，开始在达米安甜美的小穴里前后抽插。

“呃啊...嗯......慢一点，慢一点......更多，求求你......”

“更快一点还是慢一点？”

“...更快！更多...！嗯嗯呃......更多一点！”达米安的声音破碎，沙哑的嗓音带上了哭腔，听得斯莱德鸡鸡抽搐，于是加快了在肠子里研磨的速度。

“宝贝你真棒...感觉真好......哈...”

尽管达米安的身材瘦小，肌肉紧实，大腿根部连带臀部还是带着一点婴儿肥，被斯莱德的抽插撞起一阵一阵的肉浪，臀瓣颤抖着，努力吞吃着中间的肉棒。

穴口交界处泛起了白沫，混合着前液和肠液的乳白色液体顺着会阴留下，越过达米安的囊袋，沿着前方半硬的柱身留下，在铃口一滴一滴坠落。

床单上布满汗水和干涸的精斑，被床上人挤压撕扯得皱巴巴的。但是现在没人在乎这件事了，房间里只剩下噼啪的肉体拍打声，和达米安隐忍的呻吟。

*

隔天早上，斯莱德在达米安的床上醒来。

枕边是空的，摸一摸温度已经离开有一整子了。床单被套被换了一套新的，斯莱德身上整整齐齐穿着睡衣睡裤，衣角被仔细地塞进了裤腰里。

房间里温度正好，早晨的阳光从窗帘缝隙透进来，空气中弥漫着清淡的薰香气味，是达米安喜欢的那一款。

一切都显得那么和谐，如果不是斯莱德的膀胱在怒刷着存在感，老男人还准备继续在达米安的床上多躺一会。

斯莱德打着哈气捏着鸡鸡去卫生间放水，掏出鸡鸡的一瞬间他的睡意随着消失的阴毛一并消失了。

...不得不承认达米安的手艺还不错，没有割破皮。斯莱德光滑无毛的鸡鸡蜷缩在裤裆里显得特别委屈，没有了阴毛的修饰，柱体表面隆起的经络变得特别狰狞。考虑到毛发长出来时候的刺痛，又够斯莱德受一阵子罪了。

达米安你个小兔崽子，给我等着。斯莱德撒完尿抖水的时候在心里默念。

——厨房里正在搭配均衡营养早餐的达米安不由自主打了个喷嚏。


End file.
